I'll always love you, no matter what happens
by EzriaShipper2012
Summary: Aria gets pregnant at 17 while Ezra is still her teacher. Aria's parents kick her out of the house when they find out she's having a baby with Ezra. So she's left to live with Ezra in his apartment. How are they going to deal with raising a baby on their own while Aria is a teen mom and Ezra is her teacher. (Bold letters Flashback)


**I'll always love you, no matter what happens... **

**Aria's POV: **

_**Ezra and I finished off the wine bottles in less than 30 minutes. He's even better drunk! I stripped down, leaving nothing on but my bra and underwear. I was going through his drawers in his room until I came across one of his old Hollis shirts. Once I had changed into his shirt, I walked over to his bedroom door and put my left foot up on the door and put my hands into my hair and gave a sexy smile. I gave Ezra a sly smile as I started walking towards him. As soon as I reached him, he backed me up against the bed. He turned us around pushing me down onto the bed. One thing lead to another, within minutes we were naked on the bed making "drunken" love.**_

Little did I know, that night would change my life forever. I still can't believe that I ended up pregnant with Ezra's child. What makes it even worse is that he's still my teacher and I'm only 17. It's hard enough going to school everyday and sitting through his class without someone asking me who the father is. Whenever someone asks me, I just lie and say the father is my old boyfriend from Iceland. Barely anyone knows who the real father is. The only people I told were my parents, and my friends. When I told my parents they reacted way worse then I thought they would. They yelled at me and said they were ashamed of me, and that only I would be so dumb and end up pregnant at 17. After that conversation ended they kicked me out of the house and told me they never wanted to see me again. The only option I had was to go to Ezra's apartment and live with him there. I still have no idea how we're going to raise a baby in that small apartment. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm only 17 and I can barely look after myself. I want our baby to have the best life possible and to have everything he/she needs and wants. Even though I know that Ezra can provide everything this baby needs, I don't want him putting his job and life on hold because I'm having a baby. I know being a teen mom is going to be hard, but we can do it together. Since the apartment doesn't have an actual bedroom we can use as the baby's nursery, we decided to take the corner beside our bed and turn it into a mini nursery by painting the wall, getting a crib etc. We decided we didn't want to find out the sex of the baby so when we go shopping today for baby supplies we'll have to stick to gender neutral things that work good for a boy or a girl.

Ezra: Hey, are you ready to spoil our baby rotten today at the mall?

Aria: Ezra. We really don't need that much for this baby.

Ezra: Yes, we do. I want our baby to have the best life possible. Besides, it's my fault you ended up pregnant. I should have been more careful that night.

Aria: Ezra. It's not your fault. We both are responsible for what happened.

Ezra: I know, but you should be spending your senior year going to school and doing what teenagers do and have fun. Not sitting at home all day 9 months pregnant worrying about what's going to happen when you have the baby. You shouldn't be worrying about all these "mother things" at 17.

Aria: Ezra, it really doesn't bother me that much. I'll be done school next year anyways. Once the baby is born I'll take 2 weeks off school and figure out who will watch the baby while I go back to school. I'll probably see if I can drop the baby off at a daycare for a reasonable price that I can afford or find a really cheap babysitter.

Ezra: I'll work part time and watch the baby so you can go to school. I don't want you spending your money on daycare when I can watch the baby for free and enjoy time being a dad.

Aria: Thank you Ezra. You really are the best. I love you.

Ezra: I love you too. Now lets go shopping for some baby stuff for the nursery.

Aria: That sounds like a good idea.

**Aria's POV: **

We had arrived at _Baby's r'us_ a little over an hour ago and our cart was already half full. Since we didn't know the gender of the baby we decided we would get boy/girl clothing, toys, bedding and whatever else we needed for the nursery. When we went to pick out a stroller and a car seat we had to get a colour/pattern that would work for a boy or girl. Before we knew it our shopping trip was over and we didn't need to make dinner because we had eaten in the mall while we were shopping. I was having really bad stomach cramps so I decided I would go to bed and call it a night. It was about 4am when I woke up screaming. My cramps had gotten so bad and the pain was so much for me to handle. My screams and cries had woken up Ezra. Who was now terrified that there was something terribly wrong with me. Ezra figured that I was probably in labour since my due date was only a few days away and half of the bed was soaking wet indicating that my water had broke.

Aria: Ezra, I think I need to go to the hospital, before I end up having the baby in our bed.

Ezra: Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

**Ezra's POV: **

10 minutes ago we had arrived at the hospital. They got Aria into a labour and delivery room as soon as we got there. She was now 7 1/2cm dilated. We had to wait until she was at least 9-10cm until she could start pushing. As the hours went by I sat next to Aria's bed in her hospital room holding her hand and trying to comfort her. Her pain was getting worse as the contractions got closer together, causing her to cry. Just by looking at her you could tell that the pain was getting too much for her to handle. It breaks my heart to see her in pain.

**Aria's POV: **

It was now 11am and I was about 9 1/2cm dilated. Meaning I could start pushing at any time now. The pain was getting so bad. I don't know how much longer I can take all this pain. I just want this baby out of me!

**Ezra's POV: **

Aria was 9cm dilated now, meaning she could start pushing whenever she was ready. I was really nervous for her because I wasn't sure how she was going to be able to make it through all of the pain of giving birth because she was only 17 and so small. When the doctors got everything all ready she started to push. When she was pushing for the second time she starting shaking, screaming and crying that it hurts. I could tell that this was hurting her so much. After that she stopped pushing and took a little break. Right before she starting pushing for a third time I went and grabbed her hand and told her how much I loved her, and that I knew she could do it. During her third push she starting crying again because of the pain and she started having trouble breathing, so the doctors had to get her an oxygen mask to help her breathing pick up again. The 4th push was her last. Finally we were able to see our beautiful baby after 9 months of waiting.

Doctor: It's a girl! Congratulations.

Ezra: Aria I'm so proud of you. You did amazing. *kisses Aria*

Aria: She's beautiful. *starts to cry again*

Doctor: So have you guys decided what you're going to name her yet?

Aria and Ezra: Avia Marie Fitz.

Doctor: Such a beautiful name. For a precious little girl.

Ezra: Thank you.

Aria: She's beautiful Ezra. She has her daddy's beautiful blue eyes.

Ezra: And she's got her mommy's curly dark brown hair.

*Ezra kisses Aria*

**Aria's POV: **

Our baby was finally here. I'm so happy it's a girl! She is a perfect combination of Ezra and I. I could already tell that she's going to be the sweetest, perfect little girl. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that Ezra was crying when he got to hold her for the first time and talk to her.

Ezra: Hi Avia. It's daddy. I love you so much. You're beautiful. You get all of your good looks from your mommy. I can't wait until you are older and I can teach you how to read, ride a bike and write. We are going to have some really good memories together as a family.

Aria: You guys are so cute! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you two.


End file.
